Curls
by toriisthenewcancer
Summary: Curly hair has been the only thing that Kayla Anderson and her brother, Blaine, have in common. And she's hoping that it will stay that way. Better summary inside! Rated T. Set after Season Two and Blaine now goes to McKinley.


**Rating**: T for language, underage drinking, and some sexual content.

**Summary**: Curly hair has been the only thing that Kayla Anderson and her brother, Blaine, have in common. In fact, she wish she could change that about her because curly hair is actually a bitch to take care of. You can't blow dry it, there's always product to be added, and by the end of the day it's turned into a frizzy mess. Opps, kind of went on a tangent there. Where was I? Oh yeah. Kayla Anderson is about to start her first day of high school. At McKinley High. Where her brother is. Where glee club is. Where the boy of her dreams is. And where she wishes she could stay so far away from.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters mentioned (besides Kayla). They all belong to the talented writers of _Glee_.

**A/N**: This has been a story that has been just sitting in my head ever since Blaine's talk with Burt in _Sexy_. This takes place after Season 2 and Blaine is now going to McKinley. And yeah, that's really all I got for you guys. I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter One - French Toast and Vomit**

It was staring at me, laughing at the ridiculousness that sat atop of my head. It knew what it was about to do. Or, what it would attempt to do. It's black, shiny coloring contrasted against the pale white countertop that it lay upon, making it seem more ominous than it should. I took my eyes away from it and took them to the mirror in front of me. Man, I looked like shit. I wasn't ready for this day. Actually, I don't believe any person in this entire world would be ready for this day. Though, it was quickly approaching and I had to make a decision. Tackle the beast that was still staring at me on the counter, or run away. My hand quickly grabbed the monster, found its energy source, and pulled it away. Killing it instantly. I wrapped the rest of its limp body around it until there was nothing left and stuffed it underneath my sink, where it would rest peacefully.

I guess straightening my hair would have to wait for another day. Today, my hair would be in curls.

* * *

"Ready for your first day of high school, Kayla Bear?" my father's voice was polite as he peered from around his copy of _USA Today_. I sat across from him at the table that sat annoyingly in the middle of our kitchen. We only sat here for special occasions like birthdays, Thanksgiving, and I'm guessing now for the first day of high school. Any other day my father would be gone, my mother would be sneaking wine into her orange juice, and my brother...well, actually, he wouldn't be here.

"Uh...yeah. I'm totally ready," I replied while still looking down at the plate of food presented in front of me. Two slices of french toast, a little bit of scrambled eggs, and two sausage links. Eventually I looked up and glanced around the table. My father was still reading his paper, checking his Blackberry every now and then. My mother was delicately slicing away at her french toast until the whole piece of bread had turned into triangle pieces. Then I settled onto Blaine. My "sickeningly-perfect, thinks he's the best singer ever, I'm so awesome that I'm out and proud" brother. And he was just sitting there, playing with a piece of egg that had fallen off his plate. Man, I _hated_ him. Okay, maybe not hate. A better word would probably be...despised?

"You know, sweetie," my mother chimed in and my eyes had moved from Blaine to her, "Blaine is trying out for the glee club today. Why don't you try out with him?" She smiled without showing her teeth and began picking up the toast triangles from her plate.

_Pfft_. Glee club? Why would I want to join that loser club? I've heard horror stories about it. The kids get slushied everyday, your popularity becomes a negative ten, and becoming homecoming queen? Well you can forget about that. Why on earth would I want to join that horrid club?

"There's no way Kayla would try out for glee club," Blaine replied with a laugh (that cocky "I'm better than you" laugh), "Remember back in the first grade? The eight maids a milking? Or should I say...a throwing up?" Loud laughter from my mother and Blaine followed.

"Ha! I remember that. Aww, Kayla," my mother said while looking over at me, "you were so nervous that whole day and when it was your turn to sing your part...vomit went everywhere!" The laughing continued and my mind raced back to that day. That horrible. That day where my name went from Kayla Anderson to Kayla Vomitson.

* * *

_I was still on stage with vomit caked onto my hands and onto the wooden floor below me. Mrs. Lemmington, my music teacher was trying the best she could to wipe the orange liquid from my hair without throwing up from the smell alone. Laughter and loud mumbles filled the air. All I could was stand there. My cheeks were probably the color of the Christmas ornaments that were on the Christmas tree that sat on the stage. My eyes were sealed as tightly as they would allow. _

_I didn't mean to get so nervous. Honestly, I was actually excited to sing my part. Singing was fun. But right before it was my chance to shine in front of the Lima Central Elementary School audience, he had to take it from me. The fourth grade class had went before us, singing _Frosty the Snowman_. And my brother had gotten the lead solo. The audience went nuts for him. He had stage presence, charisma, and a good voice. I couldn't compete, especially in front of Mom and Dad._

_"Hey everyone," there was that voice that I recognized too well, "it's Kayla VOMIT-son!" My eyes flung open and there was my brother, on the side of the stage laughing along with the rest of the kids. And then, like in any cliched flashback, the chants came. "Kayla Vomitson! Kayla Vomitson! Kayla Vomitson!"_

_

* * *

_

I have never let Blaine's "niceness" costume that he wears everyday fool me. To pretty much everyone that he meets, they swoon over his good looks, his charm, and mostly his voice. But to me, there is so much more they haven't seen. They haven't seen the boy that has ruined my life since I could remember. They haven't seen the boy that has broken our family apart. Oh, no. They haven't seen any of him. And that's what pisses me off the most. It's always Blaine. It's never how is Kayla? How is she doing? No, it's how is Blaine? Has he gotten into a good college yet? How's his boyfriend? And now it will be, when is Blaine's glee club concert?

Well Blaine Anderson, I think that is about to change.

"Oh ha-ha-ha you two are hilarious," I randomly say as the laughter has died, "You know, Mom, I think I am going to try out for glee club. I mean, yeah it's a club for total losers and that's why Blaine will make it, but I think that club needs a little spicing up." I get up from my chair and grab my backpack, my eyes peering at Blaine. He has a look of confusion on his face. "Oh yeah, and Blaine," I get as close to his ear as I can (feeling like a total bitch in a cheesy teen flick), "I'll enjoy making your life at McKinley a living hell." And with that, I sling my backpack over my shoulder and walk out of the kitchen and towards the door.

Woah. _Did I just say that to Blaine? _I take a breath and open the door to go outside. I can hear the bus coming around the corner and I begin walking towards the stop sign not too far from my house. Wow, I just told my "holier-than-though" brother that I was going to make his life hell. _What had gotten into me? Why did I say those things?_

It came clear to me as the bus pulled up to the stop. The doors opened quickly and a gray-haired bus driver smiled a toothless grin in my direction. I was going to be a freshman at McKinley High School. I was going to try out for the glee club. I was going to be better than my brother. And, finally, it was going to be about me and how Kayla was doing. I could feel my curls sway in the wind as I began to move up the stairs of the bus. I made it to the to the top and stared out into the body of the vehicle where kids from all different cliques and ages sat. A sly grin began to emerge on my face.

Watch out McKinley High. You're about to meet Kayla Anderson.


End file.
